


Trust

by RockinT765



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, canon compliant but based on a headcanon, it's cute I swear, juzo's gay, kinda dramatic though, not really munasaka, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinT765/pseuds/RockinT765
Summary: Juzo comes out to Kyosuke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is a scene where Juzo comes out to Kyosuke. It is my belief that Kyosuke already knew Juzo was gay, when Junko threatened to spill his secret, and that the part he didn't want him to know was that he was in love with him. Dunno. Here's a cute scene. It's not formatted very much like a story, and expect just sort of a bunch of ideas.

_“I’m gay.”_

Juzo had said it, softly, in that dark room, only lit by the glowing television that had long been forgotten. He faintly recalled that a movie had been playing, but it was paused, a statement having fluttered out that became a back-and-forth, which in turn had grown into a casual conversation.

He and Kyosuke sat on the floor when they could be sitting on the couch, like the teenagers they were, children burdened with the responsibility of adults. A hangout had been so dragged out that it was now a sleepover, and Juzo found himself, comfortably, in Kyosuke’s living room. It looked so different when the moon was out, and when the other boy’s parents weren’t constantly asking if he needed anything. But, he was so glad to be there, so grateful that Kyosuke had ever let him in, at all.

And, eventually, in the dark room, he’d shared a secret, filling the silence with words he feared his own heartbeat would drown out.

* * *

 

They’d met on that first day, in homeroom. Juzo sat behind him–not on purpose, but perhaps by destiny–and their teacher had said something sappy.

He remembered, clearly, leaning forward ever so slightly, and whispering to the stranger, “She’s so full of shit. We’ve only been here for one goddamn second and she’s already saying these’ll be the best years of our lives.”

Then, to his surprise, the boy turned to him, saying at the same volume, “Or perhaps _you_ are.”

And, the girl next to them giggled, her voice so bubbly that they’d both looked at her.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Juzo had replied, wondering if the girl would laugh again, or if the boy would say something else.

But then, the teacher spoke, prompting them to be silent, and Juzo decided that he would get their names, later. And he had, but he’d also gotten so much more. They were best friends, a trio of unlikely companions who fit better together than they should’ve, but they didn’t question it because they were just so happy that it didn’t matter, at all. Before long, they were seeing each other outside of school. Juzo and Chisa would go shopping; Kyosuke and would participate in clubs, and go to Juzo’s matches. Plus, all of them would have lunch together, or meet at the park, the mall, the café, or anywhere else.

That was, of course, everywhere except Kyosuke’s house. His parents worked in the government–his father a councilman, and his mother a secretary to the governor–and they were upper-middle class. From what Juzo could tell, they were very friendly, but more robotic than truly warm. Kyosuke, himself, was an only child, with no pets to speak of, and few hobbies outside of school and sword-fighting.

So, Juzo had long wondered why Kyosuke hid his home. But, whenever he tried to suggest that he could swing by, Kyosuke would change the subject, and Juzo would never pressure him into anything.

But, one day, they’d been talking, saying everything and anything, and Kyosuke revealed to him that the reason he’d always denied his and Chisa’s invitations was because he’d never before had friends, and by association, he’d never had anyone over. He’d never given a tour of his room, or had sleepovers, or birthday parties, or anything a kid should’ve.

Juzo had thought it was stupid. What was he afraid of? He’d wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn’t the time.

“And you think _I’m_ Mr. Popular?” he said instead, “Hell, you two are all I got. Not that I have a problem with that. You’re my best friends, and I’d follow either of you to the ends of the earth, so I can’t complain.”

Kyosuke looked at him then, and said, almost as quietly as Juzo had whispered those words on that first day, “Would you be able to come over after-school, tomorrow?”

Then, Juzo smiled, and ever since that perfect moment, Kyosuke’s house was their meeting spot for anything from studying from study sessions to post-match celebrations. Quickly, it was Juzo’s home away from home, and Kyosuke was happy to have him.

However, there was one thing that they’d never done: stayed the night.

Of course, such an event would be nothing but platonic, yet still, it’d just never happened. It wasn’t opposed, but it wasn’t advocated for. Perhaps it was because Kyosuke was still afraid to open himself up, or because he was terrified to let anyone see him in the morning, before his eyes were sharp and his hair combed. Perhaps he was terrified to let people see him at his most vulnerable, terrified to see someone in the same state, terrified to… trust.

Or just maybe, Juzo had a secret, something that walked the line between being the most unimportant thing in the world, and the thing that shattered everything he’d ever known. And, perhaps, he too was afraid to trust.

But then, there they were, sitting on the floor on a Friday night, watching some movie Chisa had recommended, and suddenly, in the darkness, trust was the most abundant thing they had.

And, Juzo said it.

“I’m gay.”

For a moment, they sat there, Juzo wondering if this would end it all, and Kyosuke sat so silent it killed them both.

Until he spoke, the words slow and methodical, and the utmost care in each syllable.

“It’s okay.”

And, Juzo laughed, then, a mixture of relief, and joy all coming out in one breathy sound. It reminded him of Chisa, and he wondered briefly when he’d get a chance to tell her. Before he could respond further, however, and thank him for not abandoning him, Kyosuke slid closer. And closer, scooting until they were side-by-side, hips touching lightly. Then, softly, Kyosuke leaned his head on the other boy’s shoulder.

Juzo’s breath hitched in his throat, and for a second, he almost wanted to kiss him. And, that revelation threatened to destroy him, eating away at his core. Was he in love with his best friend? How long had he-

He wouldn’t worry about it, now.

So, with tentative slowness, he settled his head atop Kyosuke’s. For what felt like forever, they stayed that way, their breathing filling the silence, until Juzo finally spoke again.

“Wanna finish the movie?”

Swiftly, Juzo felt Kyosuke nod, and he reached for the remote, pressing play without even registering what he was doing. And they finished the movie, still leaning on each other in one of the most tender moments either of them had ever found themselves in, and they felt warm inside.

At some point, however, they agreed that it was getting late, that they needed to sleep. They sat up, both somehow knowing to reach for the other’s hand, and walked up the stairs to the room above. And, in that same comfortable silence, they laid blankets on the floor, lying down next to each other, two children enjoying the glow of friendship.

Until, once again, the silence was broken, and Kyosuke whispered softly in the night, “I’m glad you told me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short. I wrote this, entirely, in school (thank you lunch and homeroom!).
> 
> Also, Juzo and Kyosuke didn't get together in the end, as this is canon compliant. They, merely, had a moment. And, in this moment, Juzo fell in love with Kyosuke. Then, everything else happened and progressed as the anime did.


End file.
